Sonic Trek
by TanicthePorcupine
Summary: Captain Kirk and the crew of the Starship Enterprise come across a strange planet where they meet the Fastest Thing Alive, Sonic the Hedgehog. But introductions are all but peaceful, as their presence serves to further Dr. Eggman's latest scheme...
1. Chapter 1: The Voyage Begins

Space... The final frontier... These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Our five-year mission: To explore strange new worlds... To seek out new life forms and new civilizations... To boldly go where no man has gone before.

Captain James T. Kirk trudged wearily to the bridge of the Enterprise. After consuming a generous amount of Romulan Ale during a conference with ambassadors from Romulus last night, he wasn't in the best of moods. He had planned to sleep late, but was awakened under the premise that there was important news for him to see. He arrived at the bridge and was greeted by Spock.  
>"Jim." Spock began.<br>Kirk groaned, "Why, Spock did you feel the need to wake me up three and a half hours earlier than neccesary?"  
>"Rest assured, Captain, that my reasons are indeed logical." Spock explained.<br>Kirk replied, "They damn well better be!"  
>Spock simply said "Captain." and gestured toward the view screen. Kirk stared briefly at the image, then turned around and said impatiently, "It's a planet."<br>Spock said, "Yes, Captain, it is."  
>"Damn it all, Spock, I've seen hundreds, no, THOUSANDS of planets. You woke me up for this?"<br>"No, Captain. I woke you up for THIS." Spock said as he walked to Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu's station and pointed to it's screen.  
>"What? What's wrong with it?" Kirk asked.<br>The Lieutenant answered, "Captain, we see the planet there, but our scans say that it doesn't even exist."  
>Kirk responded inquisitively, "Doesn't exist?"<br>Spock replied, "Yes Captain. With images from the viewscreen, we've been able to confirm its size and location, but we are unable to confirm it's very existance."  
>Kirk responded, "... ... ... Fascinating." to which Spock raised an eyebrow.<br>Kirk asked, "So... What do you suggest we do about this 'nonexistant' planet?"  
>Spock said, "Our best option is to send an away team by shuttlecraft to explore the surface."<br>Kirk said confusedly, "Shuttlecraft? Why can't we just-"  
>"Captain, we most obviously cannot beam down to a planet that we cannot scan."<br>"Ah... Well, then. I'm interested to see how this'll play out. I'll be going down."  
>Spock said, "Captain, it is my duty as first officer to remind you-"<br>"That it is against regulations for a Starship's Captain to go on away missions. Spock, since when do I follow regulations?"  
>"Very well, then Captain, I'll be coming with you."<br>"Very well, then Spock. Sulu, you're with me. Spock, get Bones and Cadet Carter to Docking Bay."  
>Spock said, "Captain, Cadet Carter is an inexperienced crew member. Bringing him on what could be a deadly away mission would be a most illogical decision."<br>Kirk replied cheekily, "You say this mission has the potential to be deadly? We gotta have at least one red-shirt along, huh?" and chuckled as he began to make his way to the Docking Bay.

Sonic laughed and stuck out his tongue as he effortlessly dodged every one of Dr. Eggman's missiles. The doctor growled angrily and continued to unleash his deadly arsenal on the speedy blue hedgehog.  
>Sonic chuckled and said, "Ol' Egghead's built some pretty weak robots before, but this one takes the cake!"<br>Sonic only needed one more Chaos Emerald to be able to demolish the Egg Destroyer, a space station that floated just outside the planet's atmostphere equipped with a gigantic laser cannon that had the potential to wipe out the entire world. The last Chaos Emerald was in Eggman's possesion, but it wasn't hard for Sonic to find him since Eggman also had a strong desire to possess all seven Chaos Emeralds. With them, he would be able to easily take over the world and would have no need to destroy it with his laser cannon. Naturally, this desire drew _him to Sonic _in an attempt to claim the rest of them. Fortunately for Sonic, Eggman wasn't the best at building tough robots. Sonic continued to outrun missiles with no sign of fatigue, but he couldn't seem to find an opening in the robot's defenses. Every time he would attempt to attack, the robot raised a shield over the area he was attacking. Sonic noted, however, that the robot couldn't shield more than one area at once. _So, the key is to trick it_, Sonic thought, _but how?_ Just then, Sonic heard a familiar voice yell, "SONIIIIC!"  
>Suddenly, the Tornado II, piloted by Tails, zipped by and dropped one solitary missile.<br>Sonic wasn't concerned by the small number of explosives, though, he was concerned by it's target.  
>"It's gonna miss!" He exclaimed.<br>The missile hit the ground about three feet in front of the robot, but instead of exploding, it started spraying smoke everywhere.

Kirk, Spock, Sulu, Dr. McCoy, and Cadet Carter all met in the Docking Station and began boarding the small shuttlecraft called the "Galileo." After they all got strapped in and prepared, Sulu sat in the pilot's seat and initiated takeoff.  
>Once they cleared the Enterprise, Dr. McCoy leaned over and said angrily, "Damn it, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a hiker. It's bad enough YOU had had to go on this cockamamie mission, but why the Hell did you have to drag me along?"<br>Kirk smiled and replied, "For the ride. Besides, Spock says this mission has the potential to be 'deadly.' We just may need a doctor."  
>McCoy groaned, "Deadly my ass. And what do we do if that thing is just an illusion? What if there really IS no planet there?"<br>Kirk said, "In that case, we attempt to land, go right through the planet, and then go back to the ship. Sound like a plan?"  
>McCoy leaned back and said, "Plan my ass."<br>Just then, the main computer began making a beeping noise.  
>Sulu said, "Captain, I'm getting readings from another vessel just ouside the planet's atmosphere."<br>Kirk rushed to the front of the shuttlecraft and looked out the windshield to see a space station floating above the planet.  
>He asked, "Why didn't we pick this up before?"<br>Sulu responed, "I have no clue, Captain. Whatever it is must be the same reason we weren't getting any readings from the planet. Take a look."  
>Sulu pointed at the main screen, which was now covered with readings from the surface of the planet.<br>Dr. McCoy, also seeing this, said, "Well, I'll be damned."  
>Suddenly, there was a small flash from the side of the space station. A small craft emerged from the space station and whizzed past the Galileo, firing four missiles that hit the Galileo's hull.<br>Kirk, shaken from the missiles' detonation, yelled, "Sulu, what the Hell was that?"  
>Sulu responded, "Missiles, sir. Similar to the kind Earth had in the early 2100s. As primitive as they are, they managed to take out our main thrusters."<br>Kirk exclaimed, "Damn! Can we make it back to the Enterprise?"  
>Sulu said, "On secondary thrusters, Captain, not before they attack again."<br>Kirk sighed and said, "Well then, it looks like we have no choice but to land on the surface. Take us down."  
>Sulu began to take the shuttlecraft into the atmosphere as Kirk sat down next to McCoy and said "Deadly your ass, huh?"<p>

Sonic unleashed a barrage of homing attacks on Dr. Eggman's defenseless robot. With all the smoke surrounding it, the robot couldn't tell which area Sonic would attack, and thus didn't know which area to defend. Sonic continued to decimate the robot while Eggman sat inside, panicking. The fumes from the bomb were still coming out, and Sonic kept attacking again and again in rapid succession until finally, the robot was destroyed and all that was left was Eggman's hovercraft in which he sat, whimpering, "Oh, please, Sonic, please don't hurt me. I'll-I'll turn over a new leaf, I promise. I'll deactivate the Egg Destroyer and everything!  
>Sonic said smugly, "The choice is yours, Doc. You can save yourself a lot of pain if you just hand over that emerald."<br>"O-of course!" He reached into his pocket to grab the emerald, but was actually grabbing the remote to the Egg Destroyer's super laser. He yanked out the button and yelled, "Ha!"  
>Sonic went to run and grab the button, but Eggman stopped him by saying, "Ah-ah-ah. One more step, and I'll have to push this button. The laser won't be fully charged for another 24 hours, but if I activate it now, countless lives will be lost notheless. Now hand over those other emeralds like a good hedgehog."<br>Sonic stood there weighing his options. If he handed over the emeralds, Eggman would be able to take over the world without any trouble. If he didn't, Eggman might activate his laser and destroy half the world anyway. So what could he do. All of a sudden, a white object appeared in the sky. Both Eggman and Sonic looked up at it. When Eggman looked back down at his hand, he saw that the remote was gone. He looked at Sonic to see him wearing a cocky smile with the button's remains crushed underneath his foot. Sonic then jumped out of the way of the descending white object just before it landed softly on the ground. taking advantage of this momentary distraction, Eggman jumped backward into the seat of his hovercraft and flew away, laughing maniacally as he made his escape.  
>"Hey, wait!", Sonic yelled, but it was no use. Sonic figured he might as well see what the thing that cost him his victory was, so he inspected it for a few moments, then knocked on the side. Just after he finished knocking, a door opened up, and five strange-looking men stepped out.<p>

Sulu piloted the craft straight down and landed it softly on the ground. The away team loaded their gear and prepared to explore the surrounding area, when they heard a rapping on the side of the shuttlecraft. Sulu tapped a few keys on the main control panel and the door opened up. Kirk, Spock, Sulu, McCoy, and Carter all stepped outside to see a strange, blue, hedgehog-esque creature waiting impatiantly before them.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2: First Contact

Sonic the Hedgehog looked impatiently at the five men who had emerged from the white spacecraft that had just ruined his victory.  
>The one in the gold shirt was the first to step forward and say, "Greetings. We come in peace."<br>All Sonic could think to say was, "Oh really? Then what's the big idea interrupting my fight with Eggman?"

Captain James T. Kirk was a little put off by the creature's foul attitude.  
>Still, he was courteous with the alien and said, "We apologize for disrupting your society in any way." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice, and the thing could obviously tell.<br>Kirk waved Dr. McCoy over and said, "Bones, scan." McCoy pulled out a small device and faced the scanner toward the creature. As the results came onto the screen, his eyes widened in surprise.  
>All he could manage to mutter was, "My God."<br>"What?" Kirk asked.  
>"Jim... It's a hedgehog."<p>

Sonic remarked, "Well, of course I'm a hedgehog." The man in gold, obviously the leader, shot him a glance before returning his attention to the man with the device.  
>He asked, "A hedgehog?"<br>Sonic said, "That's what I just said.", earning another glare.  
>The man with the scanner said, "The anatomy's the exact same, Jim."<br>The leader asked, "But... How is that possible?"  
>Sonic yelled, "Hey! Do those ears of yours <em>do<em> anything? It's because I _am_ a hedgehog!"  
>The leader, obviously fed up, retorted, "Would you mind shutting the Hell up?"<br>Sonic, also reaching the limits of his patience, answered, "Would you mind telling me who the heck you are?"

Kirk, frustrated, decided that it may be best to humor the little blue creature that was apparently a hedgehog.  
>"I am Starfleet Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise." He getsured to his fellow crew members, "and this my first officer Commander Spock, Dr. McCoy, Lieutenant Sulu, and Cadet Carter."<br>The blue creature, not impressed, asked, "And what exactly are you doing here?"  
>Kirk answered, "Our ship, the U.S.S. Enterprise, is an exploration vessel. We were sent out to explore strange new worlds, and yours just happened to pop up, so here we are. Now then, would you kindly explain just who <em>you <em>are?"

Sonic, in light of Captain Kirk's question, closed his eyes for a moment before chuckling and answered, "You obviously don't know much about this planet if you've never heard of _me_."  
>He opened his eyes and widened his grin before saying "The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."<p>

Kirk smiled. He was starting to like this guy. He reminded him of himself when he was a teenager.  
>He reached out a hand and said, "Well then, Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog, it's an... 'honor' to make your aquaintance."<br>Sonic ignored the hand stretched out in front of him and replied "Yeah well, it's great to meet ya and all, Cap, but I don't have time to stay and chat. I gotta catch up with Eggman before he activates that laser of his."  
>Kirk grinned and said, "Perhaps you could use our assistance."<br>Dr. McCoy ran to Kirk's side and whispered, "Jim, what the Hell do you think you're doing?"  
>Kirk whispered back, "Bones, if we can make a good impression on the natives, it could be healthy for the Federation's relations with this planet."<br>Spock joined the conversation and said softly, "It would be a logical assumption."  
>McCoy sighed and said, "Fine. Go ahead and get mixed up in this planet's affairs, but when somebody dies, don't come crying to me."<br>Kirk remarked, "You're the doctor. Who else are we supposed to cry to?"  
>McCoy was about to rebut, when Sonic interrupted the conversation saying, "Thanks, but no thanks. You guys look like you have some fancy gadgets and all, but there's no way you're keeping up with <em>me<em>."  
>Kirk responded, "Our away teams are trained to move quickly. It won't be a problem."<br>Sonic grinned and said, "Oh really? Are you trained to move THIS quickly?" The instant he finished the sentence, he ran about fifty circles around the group in all of four seconds. The away team stood there, absolutely speechless.  
>The silence lasted a while before Spock managed to mutter, "Fascinating."<br>Kirked cleared his throat and said, "Well, as impressive as that is," he pointed to the Galileo, "Our shuttlecraft could go that fast, if not faster if it wasn't for our... damages."  
>Sonic's eyes widened as he said, "Ah, you need a repairman, huh? Well, I happen to know the best guy for the job on the whole planet. Hold up just a sec, I'll be right back." Before any of the crew members could say anything, Sonic the Hedgehog was off once again.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3: Miles in a Plane

Captain James T. Kirk and his away team from the Starship Enterprise patiently awaited the return of their new acquaintance and a repairman who could supposedly fix the damages done to their shuttlecraft by a mysterious, hostile space station that floated just outside the atmosphere of the planet that they were currently stranded on.  
>After about fifteen minutes, the impatient Dr. McCoy complained, "Damn it, Jim, what the Hell are we doing? How do we even know this repairman of his can even fix this damn thing?"<br>Spock, agreeing with the doctor, added, "It is indeed a logical question. As the lieutenant stated earlier, this planet's technology resembles that of the early 2100s, which is significantly inferior to our own."  
>Kirk stated, "Don't worry, boys. I'm completely aware that their planet's technology is obsolete... However, they have demonstrated most strange abilities thus far. I think I'd like to see them take a crack at it.<br>Dr. McCoy walked a few feet away, swearing under his breath, while Spock simply replied, "Yes, sir."  
>After a few minutes, even Kirk's patience was beginning to grow thin.<br>He was considering attempting to find the nearest settlement when Sulu looked out toward the horizon and asked, "Captain, what's that?"  
>Kirk looked in the same direction and, sure enough, he saw a blue blur heading toward them at amazing speed, followed by what appeared to be a blue biplane. Sonic the Hedgehog skidded to a screeching halt next to the group as the plane landed nearby.<br>Dr. McCoy, obviously skeptical, asked, "A biplane? Is _this_ what this planet is limited to?"  
>Sonic, somewhat annoyed by this remark, retorted, "The Tornado II ain't a regular biplane, Doc. 'Sides, it could probably take your tin can any day of the week."<br>Kirk smiled, interested by this proposal, said, "Oh really? What makes you so sure about that?"  
>Sonic said, "Well, for one thing, it was built by a guy who's got an IQ of 250 at age eight."<br>Cadet Carter and Lieutenant Sulu gasped as Dr. McCoy gave an almost angrily surprised look. Spock raised his signature eyebrow and Kirk simply gave an impressed grin.  
>Sonic turned toward the plane and yelled, "Hey Tails, over here!"<br>From that general direction, a young voice yelled back, "Coming!"  
>Rushing to Sonic's side was a yellow fox, just a little shorter than Sonic, with two tails protruding from his back.<br>Sonic said, "Gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to Miles Prower."  
>The young fox, embarrassed at the mention of his real name, said, "You can just call me Tails."<br>Dr. McCoy said, "_You're_ the one who's supposed to be fixing our shuttlecraft?"  
>Tails rubbed the back of his head and said, "I can try."<br>McCoy whispered to Kirk, "Let me know how that works out for you."  
>Tails went to work inspecting the Galileo's damages, but after a few minutes, said puzzledly, "Sorry, but your technology is a little advanced for me."<br>Kirk looked at McCoy who simply shot him a glance that said _I told you so_.  
>Tails then said, "But if you have a copy of the blueprints, I can fix it real quick."<br>Kirk gave McCoy a cocky grin before answering, "Yes, I believe Lieutenant Sulu can pull up the blueprints on the main computer."  
>Tails smiled and said, "Thanks." before Sulu led him inside the Galileo.<br>A few minutes later, Sulu emerged followed by Tails holding detailed sketches of the shuttlecraft's blueprints.  
>Tails went right to work on the ship's damages as Captain Kirk sat down and said to Sonic, "Now then, while we're waiting, why don't you tell us just what's going on?"<br>Sonic said, "Meh, I guess so. If you're gonna get involved, ya might as well know the whole story."

Dr. Eggman paced back and forth across the room, trying to figure everything out. What had just happened? What was the white object that had fallen from the sky? Had Sonic planned it? Most importantly, how was he going to acquire the other Chaos Emeralds from his mortal enemy? None of this made any sense to him. He decided that the best thing to do was to check on his _other_ plan's progress. He sat down at his large computer and typed in a few commands before a video of an empty room came on screen.  
>In the background, he could hear voices saying,<br>"Space... So much space."  
>"Would you get away from the windows?"<br>"Can't. Gotta look at all the space."  
>"Come on, the boss is trying to get a hold of us!"<br>The familiar images of a red, orb-shaped robot named Orbot and a yellow, cube-shaped robot called Cubot appeared on the screen.  
>Orbot said nervously, "Hello boss, how are things going?"<br>Eggman growled, "I haven't taken over the world yet, how do you _think_ they're going?"  
>Cubot left the screen and began running through the background, yelling "Spaaace!"<br>Eggman grumbled, "What's wrong with him?"  
>Orbot answered, "Another voice chip malfunction."<br>"Spaaaace!"  
>"Anything I can help you with, boss?"<br>Eggman asked, "How's the progress on charging up the Egg Destroyer's laser cannon?"  
>"Spaaaaace!"<br>Orbot answered, "Still going slowly. The charge won't be complete for another twenty hours or so."  
>"Spaaaaaace!"<br>Eggman slammed his fist onto the keyboard, "Drat! At this rate, Sonic will get this last emerald I can activate it! I'll have to think of another plan. Any other news to report?"  
>"Spaaaaaaace!"<br>"Yes, sir. A small craft flew within range a few hours ago. The automated defense systems fired on it, but only managed to damage it before it landed on the surface. We traced its trajectory backwards to find that it came from a larger ship a ways outside of our firing range."

Eggman rubbed his head in confusion. He had finally found out what the white object that had cost him the Emeralds was, but he couldn't quite figure out why it or the other ship were here. Just then, he got an idea. He started laughing maniacally and began typing commands into another computer."  
>Orbot asked, "What is it boss?"<p>

Eggman answered, "I'm going to find out just what kind of tricks they've got up their sleeves. Then, I'm heading up there. The Emerald is no longer safe here."  
>Cubot came onto the screen again saying, "Hey, hey, can I talk?"<br>Orbot protested, "No, why would I let you talk?"  
>"I wanna say something important!"<br>"Important about what?"  
>"Important about space."<br>"Not this again."  
>"C'mon, lemme tell him we're in space."<br>"He KNOWS we're in space!"  
>"But I gotta tell him all about space! Please, prettyprettyprettypretty lemme tell him about space!<br>"Fine!"  
>Cubot shoved Orbot off the screen and took center stage, saying, "Hey. Hey Doc. Hey Doctor. Hey, guess what?"<br>Eggman scowled, "What?"  
>"We're in SPAAAAAAAACE!"<br>Eggman yelled to Orbot, "SLAP HIM!"  
>Orbot's red hand came onto the screen and beamed Cubot in the back of the head.<br>A few sparks flew from Cubot before he straightened himself up and yelled in a high-pitched Italian voice, "YIPEE! It's-a me!"  
>Eggman groaned, "Just hang up."<br>The video faded off the screen as Eggman turned his attention to the other screen that read _PROJECT: EGG VIRUS_.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4: Clash of the Titans

Captain James T. Kirk found himself able to do little more than stare. A shocked silence had fallen over the entire group. Lieutenant Sulu and Cadet Carter simply sat with their jaws dropped. Dr. McCoy had an enraged expression of surprise on his face. Even Spock seemed to be having trouble maintaining his emotionless demeanor. Nobody in the crew could decide what part of the Sonic the Hedgehog's story they found the most disturbing. Whether it was the part about the crazed Dr. Eggman who used his mechanical army in his constant bid for world domination and his countless battles with their new acquaintance or the part about the mysterious Chaos Emeralds, the mystical gems granting unlimited power and invincibility to whoever managed to get their hands on all seven on them and always somehow managed to work their way into Sonic's adventures, the entire thing was unnerving.  
>Sulu was the first one to break the silence, saying, "So, you're essentially . . . a superhero."<br>Sonic rubbed his chin for a moment before responding, "Yeah. . . I guess you could say that, but most superheroes get a lot of publicity and whatnot, and well. . . I don't really like the spotlight that much. Gotta stand still too long. . . Then there's the whole secret identity thing. I don't-"  
>"While I'd love to discuss your comic book knowledge, I'm just a little damn concerned. You mean to say that whoever collects these diamond things is essentially a God?", Dr McCoy interrupted furiously.<br>"Chaos EMERALDS, for one, Doc. Anyway, you COULD put it like that, I suppose." Sonic replied.  
>"You SUPPOSE? My God, do you have any idea what kind of ramifications that presents?"<br>"Yeah, I do! I work to keep them out of the wrong hands! The ONLY time I ever use them is when I have absolutely NO other options!"  
>"Oh, and what kind of situation is that? This Egg man builds a robot that takes you more than five minutes to blow up?"<br>"How about when you're fighting a monster the size of a continent that's destroying the world as you fight it? Is that a good enough excuse?"  
>"My God, the size of a continent? If that was going to happen, why didn't you prevent it from happening in the first place?"<br>"And what's THAT supposed to mean?"  
>"It means, if this doctor is such a huge threat, why haven't you taken care of him yet? Arrest him, KILL him, for God's sake!"<br>"Not my authority, Doc. I PROTECT people, not kill them."  
>"Do you even consider how many more innocent lives you're endangering by-"<br>Kirk intervened, "WILL YOU BOTH SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS?"  
>Both sides of the argument fell silent.<br>"Thank you." Kirk said.  
>Before another discussion began, Miles "Tails" Prower stepped away from the Galileo and called, "Finished!"<br>Sonic and the crew inspected the fresh repairs to the shuttlecraft.  
>Kirk smiled for a moment before remarking, "Well, it appears to be good as new."<br>Sonic gave an impressed whistle and said, "Good work, buddy!"  
>Tails humbly smiled and insisted, "It was nothing, really."<br>Sonic smirked at the away team and asked, "So, now that your ship is all fixed, how about we get to tracking down Eggman?"  
>Sulu inquired, "How exactly are we supposed to find him?"<br>Silence fell over the group once again and they all remained that way until Tails spoke up.  
>"How about the Emeralds?" he suggested.<br>Sonic replied, "Yeah, they're LINKED, aren't they? But knowing Egghead, he probably took the last one up into that Egg Destroyer of his. Last time he took the Emeralds in to space, we weren't able to track them."  
>Kirk said, "We can't scan it from the Enterprise. It's too close to the planet. Whatever's keeping us from scanning this world is keeping us from scanning IT, too."<br>Sulu added, "And attempting to fly toward it via shuttlecraft is suicide."  
>Tails said, "Eggman probably got up there with a teleporter of some sort. So all we have to do it find the base he teleported from."<br>Sonic asked, "But how?"  
>"By following energy residue left behind from the Chaos Emerald he was carrying."<br>"Residue? How would we-"  
>"We could follow it using the source of all the Chaos Emeralds' energy: The Master Emerald."<br>Sonic groaned, "Then it looks like we have no choice . . . but to go Angel Island."

Aboard the Starship Enterprise, the ship's crew was having problems of their own. None of the crew knew if the away team had made it safely to the surface of the planet or not, and on top of that, the ship's computer was running horribly slow. As Ensign Pavel Checkov and Commander Nyota Uhura fidgeted with their stations, Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott entered the bridge with sweat fresh on his brow.  
>"I don't know what's wrong with this stinkin' thing. The computer's got some kind of bug and I can't fix it!"<br>"A bug?", Uhura asked confusedly.  
>Checkov continued, "But that is impossible. The Enterprise is one hundred percent virus-proof."<br>Scotty responded, "You're tellin' me. I programmed the computer myself. Nevertheless, there is something very wrong."

As the Enterprise's away team loaded themselves into the Galileo and Sonic and Tails took off in the Tornado, Spock leaned close to Kirk and said, "Captain, as much as it displeases me to do so, I must agree with Doctor McCoy. The consequences of the power the Chaos Emeralds grant could destroy all of reality if used unwisely. Bringing this planet into the Federation could broadcast their existence to the entire universe, and there are many who will stop at nothing to attain them."  
>Kirk smiled at his friend and assured him, "Not to worry, Spock. If this planet is ever officially introduced into the Federation, Starfleet will give them complete protection for Klingons and Romulans and such."<br>Spock replied, "It is not the Klingons or Romulans that I am concerned about."  
>Kirk sighed. He knew exactly what Spock meant. Once Starfleet found out about the Chaos Emeralds, they would demand for them to be handed over no matter what the cost. One way or another, being involved with the Federation would hurt this planet.<p>

On the Egg Destroyer, Dr. Eggman grinned as he stared at the information on the screen before him. Never before had he seen such advanced technology. Oh, the secrets he was learning from this ship. Soon, it would all be at his disposal.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5: The Guardian of Angel Island

Captain James T. Kirk and the rest of the Enterprise`s away team sat patiently in the Galileo, following the blue biplane ahead to their destination. None of them had any idea where Angel Island was, so following the Tornado II was their best bet at finding it. After a while, the little blue aircraft turned skyward and flew into the cloud cover overhead.  
>Dr. McCoy asked confusedly, "What the Hell are they going up <em>there<em> for? Are we going to an island or the moon?"  
>The Galileo turned upward and followed, and when they emerged through the top of the clouds, they saw an amazing sight. Mountains, jungle, animals all resting on a piece of ground that floated in the sky. What they saw up ahead was Angel Island.<br>The Tornado II landed on the shore of the flying island. Sonic the Hedgehog emerged from the plane, quickly followed by Miles "Tails" Prower. The Galileo quickly landed in the sand next to them. The door opened and Captain Kirk and his crew stepped out. They all looked around at their surroundings in amazement.  
>Sonic chuckled and said, "Pretty impressive, huh?"<br>Spock replied, "... Fascinating."  
>"What... Is this place?" Sulu asked in awe.<br>Tails answered, "This is Angel Island. It`s suspended thousands of feet in the air by the Master Emerald."  
>"Which is exactly the thing we're looking for." Kirk chimed in.<br>"Exactly."  
>"And does anybody... live on this island?"<br>"Well..."  
>"An old buddy." Sonic said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.<br>"And just where the Hell _is_ this Master Diamond?" asked Dr. McCoy.  
>"Master <em>Emerald<em>, Doc."  
>"Whatever."<br>"It's resting at a shrine hidden deep within this jungle."  
>Kirk responded, "In that case, we'd better run some scans from the Galileo and map out the island so as to not get lost."<br>"Nah. No worries, Cap, I know this place like the back of my hand."  
>Kirk smiled, "Well, in that case, we'll just follow you."<br>Sonic and Tails quickly made their way into the dense jungle followed by the Enterprise's away team. Kirk and his crew followed the hedgehog as closely as they could, but the little blue rodent moved too quickly, and soon enough, they lost him, and thus were lost themselves.  
>Knuckles the Echidna rested next to the Master Emerald shrine, leisurely munching on a fresh orange. Things had been going well lately. No raging battles against Eggman and his robots, no threats against the Master Emerald, and best of all, no Sonic. He had to admit, he didn't hate Sonic; the blue hedgehog just had a tendency to push his buttons. He continued to sit back and enjoy the serenity, but was instinctively put on guard when he heard rustling in the leaves.<br>He took a fighting stance and demanded, "Who's there? Show yourself!"  
>Out of the underbrush emerged the familiar faces of Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails.<br>Sonic called out, "Yo, Knux! How`s it hangin'?"  
>Knuckles groaned, "You. What do <em>you<em> want?"  
>Sonic smiled nervously, "Well, ya see... It`s a bit of a long story, but... We're in a pretty tight spot and well... We... Kinda... Sorta..."<br>Knuckles grew impatient, "Well? Get on with it!"  
>"We. . ."<br>Knuckles took another bite of his orange, "You..."  
>"Need to borrow your Master Emerald."<br>Knuckles choked.


	6. Chapter 6: Preparation for Battle

Captain James T. Kirk and the away team from the Starship Enterprise slowly made their way through Angel Island's dense jungle growth. After getting separated from Sonic the Hedgehog and his fox friend Miles "Tails" Prower, they had no way to know where they were going and had become hopelessly lost. Everybody was beginning to feel the negative effects of the island's intense humidity and fatigue was starting to take its hold on the group.

As they trekked through the underbrush, Dr. McCoy ranted, "'Scans aren't necessary.' he said. 'I'll lead you through.' he said. And what does he do? Leaves us out in the middle of nowhere to fend for ourselves. I'm starting to get really that little blue bastard."

Kirk didn't argue with him. Even he was significantly peeved that Sonic had promised to guide them safely to the shrine of the Master Emerald, only to speed ahead, leaving them behind. This hedgehog surely wasn't a patient one. As they continued trudging wearily with no real sense of direction, Spock froze, quickly looking around.

Kirk turned to check on his companion, "Something wrong, Spock?"

The Vulcan didn't break from his concentration.

Kirk tried again, "Spock?"

"Shh." Spock quickly raised a finger to him.

He looked around for another moment or so before focusing he view in one direction. He started walking that way.

McCoy leaned toward Kirk and muttered, "The Hell's wrong with _him_?"

Without saying anything, Kirk started walking after him, shortly followed by the rest of the group. They all soon realized why Spock had wandered off. Voices. They could hear voices. As they got closer, the voices got clearer. It soon became apparent that two of them were Sonic and Tails. They were talking to a third, unrecognizable, voice. Eventually, they were able to make out words.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" came the third voice.

"But Knuckles," Tails answered, "If we don't use your emerald, we'll never be able to track down Eggman."

The crew finally came to a clearing, in which they found Sonic and Tails standing at the bottom of an ancient stone structure. At the top of the monument was a gigantic, green gemstone that seemed to glow with an otherworldly aura. Next to the stone was a red creature with long spines that hung down past its shoulders.

"I don't care! I'm not letting you risk the Master Emerald to fix your stupid little dilemma!" the red creature yelled.

Sonic replied, "Stupid dilemma? That's it, Knuckles, listen up! We didn't get into this situation on purpose, and if we don't find Eggman, a lot of uninvolved people might get hurt! Do you want that to happen?"

"... It's not my problem."

"Do you really think that?"

"... No... Do what you want."

"Ahem." Kirk chimed in.

Knuckles quickly faced the newcomers with a fighting stance.

"Who are you?!" he quickly demanded.

Sonic intervened before anything could go wrong, "Whoa, chill out, Knux! They're with us."

Kirk introduced himself, "Captain James T. Kirk, of the starship Enterprise. My crew and I are helping your friend track down Dr. Eggman. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Knuckles simply crossed his arms, turned away from the group and grunted.

Sonic said flatly, "That's Knuckles the Echidna. He's kind of a workaholic."

Knuckles turned around and yelled, "IT'S BETTER THAN DOING NOTHING ALL DAY LIKE YOU, YOU LAZY PINCUSHION! It's bad enough, that you're constantly getting yourself into trouble, but now you're dragging astronauts into your idiotic little adventures, too?!"

"Tell me about it.", Dr. McCoy added.

Kirk continued, "Anyway, have you managed to secure the Master Emerald?"

Sonic replied, "Yep." He pointed to the giant emerald on top of the shrine, "It's ready."

Kirk smiled, "Excellent. We'll run some scans, and then move on to the base."

The away team proceeded to analyze the huge, green emerald with their scanners, and after a few minutes, everyone was prepared.

Kirk looked to Sonic with an assuring smile and said, "All of our scans are complete and everything's ready to go."

Sonic grinned, "Alright then! Let's get outta here!"

"Wait.", Knuckles interrupted, "If you're taking the Master Emerald, then I'm coming with you. I AM its guardian, after all. Besides, knowing you, you'll screw something up somewhere along the line."

"Like you could do better."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"Nothin'. You just have a knack for letting Eggman trick you, that's all."

"THAT ONLY HAPPENED ONE TIME!"

"One? Try, like, seven."

"FINE! Maybe I can't fix your stupid mistakes, but I wanna be there to rub it in when you make 'em!"

McCoy chuckled, "Well, I'll be damned. I actually like this guy."

"Whatever. You can tag along in the captain's little ship, I guess."

Kirk spoke up, "Are we settled, then? No more extra passengers."

"Right, cap. Let's go." Sonic answered.

Without wasting any more time, Sonic and Tails hopped on the Tornado II while Knuckles and the Enterprise's away team loaded the Master Emerald onto the Galileo. Low rumbling filled the area as the engines and thrusters activated. Both crafts left the ground and flew off toward what was sure to be a battleground.


	7. Chapter 7: Declaration of War

Sonic the Hedgehog felt good about the upcoming battle. He was usually able to handle Dr. Eggman himself, and this time he had back up from and intergalactic military officer and his crew. This was going to be a cinch. They would break into Eggman's base, blow a few things up and follow Eggman up into the Egg Destroyer. Once there, Tails could hack into its computers and activate its self-destruct sequence. They were home free. As the Galileo to the lead, Lieutenant Sulu's voice came over the intercom.

"Our scanners have picked up on the Emeralds' trail. The base should be this way. Follow us."

"Alright, then! Will do!" Tails replied.

Sonic couldn't help but feel a little strange about this. He was usually the leader. He didn't have a problem with following others, except that they tended to move too slowly for him.

_Oh well,_ he thought, _they have the scanners. Might as well let them lead the way._

Captain James T. Kirk couldn't help feeling a tad anxious. He was about to go to battle against an unknown enemy with no idea what to expect. He wasn't necessarily nervous, _per se_; he just thought it best to keep on his toes. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he began to notice that the clouds around the ship were no longer white. Instead, the sky was overcast with a disgusting, polluted red and black color. The Enterprise's away team looked around in confusion while the Galileo's extra passenger, Knuckles the Echidna, looked unsurprised. Their bewilderment was suddenly interrupted by a loud bang followed the Galileo rumbling violently.

"Looks like Eggman had his welcoming committee ready for us." Knuckles said, unfazed by the multiple explosions around him.

Kirk pressed activated the intercom and yelled, "Sonic! What the Hell's going on?"

Sonic's voice came back over the speaker, "Eggman as some sort of surface-to-air defense system around the base. We're gonna have to jump. Tails can carry my down. What about you guys?"

"Sulu can take the Galileo back to Angel Island. We have enough parachutes for the rest of us."

"Okay then, see you on the ground."

Sulu opened the door as Kirk handed parachutes to the others. One by one, the Enterprise's away team leaped from their aircraft and fell toward the battlefield. Kirk handed Sulu's parachute to Knuckles, but he refused it.

"No thanks. I'll do this my own way." He said as he jumped out of the Galileo.

Kirk was the last one to put on his parachute and jump from the Galileo before it turned around and flew away. He and the others let themselves fall until they were close enough to the ground to pull their chutes without being fired on. As they slowly floated to the ground, they noticed Tails hovering toward the ground, spinning his namesakes around like propellers, carrying Sonic by his arms.

As the duo landed, Sonic looked around for a moment before asking, "Where did Knuckles go?"

A little confused himself, Kirk answered, "He… jumped… without a parachute."

Sonic slapped his hand to his face and groaned, "That knucklehead has to do everything like a tough guy."

A moment later, they all noticed the echidna gliding slowly toward the ground, covered in bruises and soot.

"Figured out gliding wasn't the best idea, didn't ya?" Sonic teased.

"Shut up." Knuckles grunted angrily.

"Before we waste any more time," Kirk said, "Bones, how far to the base?"

Dr. McCoy looked down at his scanner for a moment before looking up and turning around, somewhat puzzled. The rest of the group looked in the same direction to see the smoke clearing, revealing a massive compound, covered in lights and weapons.

All McCoy managed to utter was his signature "My God…"

Sonic walked up to the base nonchalantly and observed the gigantic metal doors for a moment. He lightly knocked on it, with no response.

"Figures," he said, "locked up tight." He turned to the others and said, "Knuckles, do your thing."

"Good" Knuckles growled, "I need to break something."

The red echidna marched up to the giant door, pulled back his fist, and punched the door with enough force to tear it from its hinges and send it flying across the room.

The Enterprise's away team was shocked as they moved into the compound. They were only able to make their way through a few chambers before alarms started going off. Egg Pawns rushed into the room, wielding a variety of different weapons. Sonic curled himself into a razor sharp ball and flung himself at them and Tails flew up into the air and dropped ring bombs on them while Knuckles elected to simply tear them apart with his gloved hands. The away team quickly joined the combat, setting their phasers to kill and firing on the attackers. It took a few shots, but phaser rounds were able to destroy the robots. However, as they picked off the Egg Pawns, more would flood into the room.

When it appeared that they would never make it out at this rate, Sonic yelled "I'll clear a path, you guys follow after me!"

With that, the blue hedgehog rushed through the crowd of robots at full speed, destroying every one in his way. The rest of the group rushed in the same direction. They moved through the path of destroyed machinery, still having to fight off more attackers along the way, until they came to a large metal door with a glowing sign reading "Teleporter Room" above it. There were loud crashing noises coming from inside.

"Did Sonic go in there?" Kirk asked.

Tails answered, "Looks like it."

Kirk drew his phaser and went to open the door only for Sonic to come crashing through it, covered in bruises.

"What the Hell?!" McCoy yelled.

Slowly, out of the smoke-filled room stepped a blue, metallic figure.

Knuckles quickly took a fighting stance.

Tails gasped.

Every member of the Enterprise's away team drew their phasers.

"What the Hell is that?!" McCoy exclaimed.

"It appears to be an android of some type." Spock said.

Tails said, "It's… That's…"

Sonic slowly rose to his feet and grunted, "Metal Sonic."


	8. Chapter 8: Mammal vs Machine

Captain James T. Kirk and the away team from the Starship Enterprise could only watch the heated battle from the sidelines, unsure of what they were able to do. Sonic the Hedgehog was engaged in combat with a robotic version of himself, quickly joined by Mile "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna. The new fighters made no difference in the battle, however. The odds were still shifted toward Metal Sonic. Having scanned the data of all three of its opponents, it was as if the mechanized hedgehog knew their moves before they made them; seamlessly dodging each of their attacks with ease, launching counterassaults of its own, breaking its enemies' guards before beginning its own offensive; attack after brutal attack, each blow connecting with crucial power, inflicting critical damage. The robot did not speak, it only fought.

"I can't believe…" Sonic said between failed dodges, "Eggman built this thing again! Doesn't it . . ." he dodged again, "Usually end up losing fights and/or betraying him?"

"Whatever the case…" Tails said frantically, "It makes for a very effective security system!"

"Shut up and crush it!" Knuckles yelled as he charged toward the robot, fist raised for a devastating punch.

The robot quickly leapt to the side, causing Knuckles's attack to miss, then spun around and kicked him across the room. As the battle continued, Lieutenant Sulu took aim with his phaser and fired on Metal Sonic. The laser caused it to flinch for a moment before emitting a strange beam of light directed at the weapon. The robot beeped as the light shut off, then pointed its hand at the away team and fired a laser identical to a phaser blast that just barely missed them, destroying some of the machinery behind them.

Knuckles managed to land a hit on Metal Sonic from behind before yelling, "Stay out of this!"

"It can scan and copy the skills and capabilities of its surroundings!" Tails added, "That includes your laser guns! Knuckles may be right! You guys should lay low until we get this under control!"

"Of course I'm right!" Knuckles yelled, "Now quit yapping and give me a hand!"

The away team quickly took cover behind a large piece of rubble.

Once safely hidden, McCoy leaned over to Kirk and muttered, "This is strange. We're usually not this damn useless."

Kirk didn't answer, but he understood. It irked him to have to run and hide. Usually, when the Enterprise crew discovered at planet, they were the ones fixing the inhabitants' problems.

He leaned toward the doctor and replied, "Yes well, unfortunately, we're just gonna have to sit this one out."

Knuckles was just barely managing to avoid a rapid succession of Metal Sonic's attacks before getting hit and sent flying once more. Sonic and Tails tried to quickly charge it from behind, but it swung around and fired its own phasers, which the two just barely dodged. It continued to fire, keeping the duo moving defensively before quickly rushing at them and hitting them both with a series of physical attacks. As an incapacitated Tails was flung next to where Knuckles laid, also unable to fight any longer, Sonic continued to battle his doppelganger. However, as fast as he was, he could not connect a single attack with the robot. From Metal Sonic's perspective, however, the story was different. It had skills that rivaled not only Sonic's, but a number of the hedgehog's friends as well. It could not miss. It could not lose. As hard as he fought, Sonic the Hedgehog was worn down. With one final attack, the blue hedgehog was flung next to his companions in defeat. Metal Sonic moved in for a finishing blow, before it was hit in the back by a phaser blast. It turned around to face Captain Kirk with his phaser raised, an emotionless, yet determined stare on his face. The robot stepped toward him, but the Captain did not flinch. It pointed its arm, which glowed red with a charging phaser blast. Still, Kirk did not move. Just before it could fire, a loud bang rang throughout the room. Metal Sonic turned around to see a large dent in the wall. The bang sounded again, and the dent grew larger. It came again and again; damaging the wall each time until eventually a hole was blown straight through the wall, scattering dust and rubble everywhere. Metal Sonic looked on as the dust settled. It observed the large hole. But nobody was there. It stared in confusion for a moment before hearing a noise behind it and turning around for its face to be met with a foot. The Enterprise away team looked on in awe as a figured engaged the robot in combat. It moved too quickly for Metal Sonic to launch a counterattack, let alone for anybody to see it clearly. Kirk thought for a moment that it might even be teleporting. But it couldn't be. Metal Sonic quickly raised itself to its feet and began firing its phasers. It could not find its assailant to aim, however. It was almost like it had disappeared. Suddenly, the black figure shaped very similarly to Sonic appeared above Metal Sonic and fired four bright yellow arrows made out of some sort of energy toward the robot on the ground. The arrows met their target, resulting in a huge explosion. The away team finally got a clear view of their savior, a black hedgehog with red striped on its spines, as it landed on the ground in front of the resulting dust cloud.

It lifted its wrist to its mouth and said into it, "This is Shadow the Hedgehog, reporting from inside Dr. Eggman's base."

A voice responded from the cuff of its glove, "This is G.U.N. Command. Good work, agent Shadow. Have you encountered the doctor's security yet?"

Shadow eyed the robot hedgehog that was slowly standing up inside the dust cloud.

"Affirmative." He responded.

The voice came back, "You have permission to engage."

The black hedgehog remarked, unsmiling, "That's a relief. I already have."

"Very well, then. Good luck, Agent Shadow."

"Hmph. Luck has nothing to do with it."


	9. Chapter 9: Destroyer's Destruction

Shadow the Hedgehog stared his opponent straight in its cold, emotionless visage. Metal Sonic's blood-red eyes were locked with his own.

Captain Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise observed astonishedly as one second, the two combatants were frozen in one another's gazes, and the next, they were engaged in intense combat. They could do nothing to sway what little of the battle they could see, as both opponents seemed to teleport around the room, landing attacks on each other whenever they were visible.

"Captain."

Kirk jumped when he noticed Tails next to him. How the yellow fox cub had made its way to them despite the showdown that was commencing was beyond him.

"I think now is a good time to try to get to the control panel for the teleporter," Tails continued, pointing to one of the few monitors still in tact on the other side of the room, "While Shadow has Metal Sonic distracted."

"An old friend of yours, I presume?" Kirk inquired.

"Friend's not exactly the word for it," Kirk startledly turned again to see Sonic sitting on his other side, "But, yeah, you could say that."

"Friend or not," Dr. McCoy grumbled, "he's buying us time. Let's just get to the damn teleporter."

"Right." Kirk confirmed, "Let's mo-"

He was cut short by the sight of his first officer, Mr. Spock, nonchalantly standing up and walking straight into the heat of the ongoing brawl, where the two fighters were now locked in physical combat, momentarily fighting at close quarters without the aid of Chaos Control.

"Spock!" Kirk called out, "Spock, what are you doing?"

The Vulcan officer strolled right up to the robot hedgehog and, just as it turned around to attack him, he grabbed hold of its head, looking it straight in the face.

The two stood motionless as the rest looked on.

"What's he doing?" asked Knuckles, making his way across the room to the rest of the group.

"Spock is a Vulcan." Kirk responded, "A species of alien that can read the minds of other beings."

"But Metal Sonic isn't organic." Tails noted, "Can he do that to robots?"

"I'm not sure, but with our luck..."

Spock released his grip on the metal hedgehog, who fell backward, convulsing in a fit of some mechanic confusion.

"Spock..." Kirk said.

"It would be logical to assume that the Doctor would upload intelligence files regarding the android's mission to defend the Egg Destroyer into its memory banks. I now posses detailed maps of the vessel's layout." the Vulcan affirmed, "As well as a self-destruct code we can use to destroy it."

Sonic whistled, "Way to go, pointy!"

Spock raised an eyebrow to this remark.

"We're running out of time. Let's go." Knuckles demanded.

The group quickly ran to the teleporter and Tails began punching in commands.

Sonic turned and said, "Yo, Shadow? Feel like you could use a lift?"

Shadow eyed the blue robot, who was slowly rising to its feet, and replied, "You'll need somebody to stay behind and stop it from following you."

Suddenly, the group noticed a large group of robots making its way into the room.

Knuckles quickly lept forward and said, "I'll stay behind, too. After losing to that chrome-dome, I really need to smash something."

"If you say so." Tails said, "Is everybody else ready?"

"As we'll ever be." said Dr. McCoy.

"Transporter, On!" Tails yelled.

The six were enveloped in a yellow aura, which quickly disappeared with them in tow.

A very similar aura, the same aura, appeared on board a ship in outer space, and shrunk into nonexistence, leaving behind a blue hedgehog, a yellow fox, and four Starfleet officers.

"Is this it?" Kirk asked.

Tails looked around the room, holding a small, yellow monitor, and said "Definitely. There's no doubt that this is Eggman tech."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get moving!" Sonic exclaimed, quickly making his way down the first corridor he saw.

The others followed at their own pace. They moved forward in a fairly straight line, leaving their speedy partner to rapidly explore the station's many branching paths and hallways. Suddenly, Spock turned down one of the hallways. The rest of the group followed him, shortly joined by Sonic. They came to a large room with some kind of console glowing in the center.

Tails observed the machine, "This looks like-"

"The main power station." Spock interrupted, "Which, if the android's blueprints are correct, is powered by the seventh-"

He himself was interrupted by Sonic, who exclaimed "A Chaos Emerald!", pointing to a large, red gem resting in the top of the console near the ceiling.

"Of course he has to put it all the way up there." Dr. McCoy grumbled, "How the Hell are we supposed to get to it?"

"Leave that to me, Doc.", Sonic smirked, as he quickly ran up the wall and lept toward the console.

Tails, who was scanning the computer with his monitor, quickly looked up and shouted, "Sonic, wait!"

But it was too late. The blue hedgehog grabbed the Emerald, and no sooner did his feet touch the ground, did red lights begin flashing around them and an alarm went off all around the station.

"Main cannon to fire in four minutes.", Orbot's voice came over the loudspeaker, followed shortly by that of Doctor Eggman himself.

"Ooohohohohoho!"

"Eggman!", Tails exclaimed.

"What's goin' on, here?"

"Snooping as usual, I see. But you've played right into my hands this time, hedgehog!", the doctor cackled, "With the energy my Egg Destroyer has absorbed from that Emerald, I may not be able to destroy the planet, but I _can_ do enough damage that taking over what's left will be no trouble at all!"

Kirk stepped forward, "Doctor Eggman, I presume? I've heard a lot about you."

"What a coincidence, because I've been learning about you as well, Captain James T. Kirk."

Kirk looked confusedly around at his crewmates, "How did you-"

"Ah ah ah, a good magician _never_ reveals his secrets! Besides, I have another trick in store for you nuisances should you survive long enough to see it. Ta-ta!", the speaker crackled as the Doctor left the microphone.

"We gotta stop this thing!", Sonic yelled, "Hey Voltron, lay that self-destruct code on me. Maybe I'll be able to-"

"Negative.", Spock said, "The station's main cannon will fire in approximately three minutes. At your speed, it will take you about one minute and twenty seconds to run to the main control center and the same time to get back, leaving us twenty more seconds to escape the blast radius. This will not give you the thirty seconds necessary to input the code."

"You did all that in your head?", Sonic asked sarcastically.

"I am well trained in all forms of mathema-"

Spock was quickly interrupted by Kirk, "The ship's about to destroy a civilization, Spock. What are we supposed to do?"

Cadet Carter spoke up, "I volunteer."

All eyes landed on him.

"You think this is a damn blood drive? What do you mean 'volunteer'?" McCoy demanded.

"I mean that Sonic can take me to the main console and then run back. While the rest of you escape, I can put the code in and destroy the ship."

Sonic argued, "No way! Protecting this world is my thing! There's no need for you to-"

"This world needs you.", Carter rebutted, then turned to the Captain and saluted, "It's been an honor serving under you, Captain. Please allow me the opportunity to fulfill this task."

Kirk could only stare for a moment, before struggling to mumble, "Granted."

"Are you sure about this?", Sonic asked.

"Positive.", the cadet responded.

Sonic grabbed him up, looking uncomfortable, before Spock placed his hand on Sonic's head and gave him the location of the control room. Sonic and Carter then quickly sped down one hallway while everyone else ran down the other, Kirk quickly whipping out his tricorder to call Sulu for a ride.

Accurate to Spock's prediction, it took Sonic and Carter one minute and twenty seconds to reach the control room. Sonic dropped Carter who quickly went to work on the computer.

Before leaving, Sonic turned and said, "Thank you."

Carter responded, "No, thank _you_."

It took about the same time for Tails and the Enterprise's away team to reach the docking station where the _Galileo _was waiting. Everyone quickly rushed inside where Sulu was waiting.

"Should we head out, Captain?", the lieutenant asked.

"Not yet.", Kirk said, "We still have one more."

The red lights began to flash quicker and quicker, and the speakerphone started counting down from sixty.

"Come on, come on...", Kirk mumbled impatiently.

"Don't worry, Captain," Tails said, "He'll make it. He always does."

As the countdown reached twenty, Sonic came speeding into the docking bay and lept into the shuttlecraft.

"Now, Sulu!" Kirk yelled, and the ship took off.

In the main control room, Carter stood with his finger resting on the last button of the code, watching the monitor that showed the docking bay. As the small craft left, he looked at the console.

The countdown continued, "Main cannon to fire in Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two..."

He pressed the button.

Kirk looked out the window as the Egg Destroyer burst into flames, leaving only bits of charred scrap in its place. He couldn't look away.

McCoy put a hand on his friend's shoulder and said, "He's dead, Jim."

Kirk looked away from the window and into his lap.

Sulu opened a channel, "Enterpise. Enterprise. Come in, Enterprise."

Scotty's voice crackled over the speaker, "Sulu, is that you?"

Sulu responded, "Affirmative, Enterprise. We're returning. Can you tractor beam us in?"

Scotty responded, "Tractor beam? I cannae even get a readin' on yie. It's like yer not even there!"

"Hmm. That's odd. It's almost like how we couldn't get any readings from the planet until we got close to it."

"That's weird." Sonic said, "Why wouldn't you be able to scan it?"

"It must be the Chaos Emeralds!", Tails said, "They give off such strong energy that they can sometimes interfere with machinery."

"That explains the nonexistent planet." Kirk chimed in.

"I can tweak your computers to fix it when we get up there."

"I'd appreciate it."

"In that case,", Sulu said, "Scotty can you open the shuttle bay doors? We're flying in manually."

"Aye." Scotty's voice answered before the speaker crackled off.

Sonic and Tails gazed in awe as they approached the huge Federation flagship. The tiny shuttlecraft quickly flew inside and landed. Many crew members stared as the away team stepped out with two colorful alien animals. Sonic and Tails looked around in amazement as Scotty came up to greet them.

"Sorry about that, Cap'n." he said "The ship's scanners seem to have gone completely daft."

"Actually, I have somebody here here who would be glad to help you with that." Kirk responded, "Tails, would you care to accompany Mr. Scott to Engineering to make adjustments to our scanners?"

"Sure thing, Captain!" the yellow fox answered.

In the mean time, the rest of the group climbed into a nearby lift. McCoy got off first to return to Sickbay, then the lift went the rest of the way to the bridge.

Sonic whistled, "Pretty snazzy tech you got here, Cap."

Before Kirk could respond, Checkov approached him, "Captin, sorry to interrupt, but our computers seem to be experiencing some sort of, eh... wirus."

"A virus?" Kirk asked, "How is that-"

Just then, Lieutenant Uhura called out, "Captain, we're being hailed."

"Hailed? By what?"

The viewscreen began showing static, gradually fading to show Doctor Eggman's deranged grin.

"Like I said," the doctor crooned, "I have one more trick up my sleeve."

"One more trick? What does he-"

The ship was rocked by an explosion.

"What the Hell was that?" Kirk yelled.

Checkov looked at his console, "Our scanners are picking up another ship coming up behind us."

"Put it on the viewscreen."

The large screen showed the vessel.

It looked much like the Enterprise, but with a crimson and yellow paint job and far more visible weapons.

This was Eggman's final trick.

The Egg Enterpise.


	10. Chapter 10: Breaking the Egg

The bridge of the Starship Enterprise had quickly become a panicked frenzy. Red Alert had been activated, shields were quickly raised, and the crew was quickly doing whatever they could to scan and retaliate against the enemy ship. In this time, the Egg Enterprise was able to land a few more attacks, bringing the Federation ship's shields down to 85% efficiency.

Kirk, scrambling to get a hold on the situation, quickly ordered, "Phasers and photon torpedoes, fire at will!"

One measly, red beam fired from the Enterprise, only to be blocked by the enemy's strange-looking shields.

"What was that? I said fire at will!"

Ensign Checkov responded, "It's de wirus, Captin! It's… Intervering with our systims. We can only fire one weapin et a time!"

"Damn it! Did we do any noticeable damage to their shields?"

"Negative Captain!" yelled Commander Uhura, "We can hardly get a reading on the shields, but for the short time that we could, they didn't appear to take any damage from our weapons!"

Another explosion shook the bridge.

"Keep firing, see if anything changes!"

A lone photon torpedo left the Enterprise and flew toward the enemy ship, only to be blocked again by the strange shield.

"Nothing, Captain."

"Great. Slow weapons and an impenetrable shield."

Sonic the Hedgehog, however, seemed intrigued by this.

"Shoot at it again," Sonic said, "I wanna get another look at it."

Kirk, though somewhat confused, gave the order, "Fire phasers."

The Enterprise's phasers fired again, only for the enemy shield to raise a third time, entirely preventing any damage to the ship.

Kirk sighed, but then noticed the grin on Sonic's face.

"I knew it." The blue hedgehog snickered, then turned toward the lift, "Keep firing at it, I'll take care of the rest!"

As the hedgehog left the bridge, Kirk turned and ordered his crew to keep firing. More and more rounds left the Enterprise, and each time, they were blocked by the shield. Kirk found himself on the verge of retreating from the battle, when the Enterprise fired one more hopeless photon torpedo. As soon as it came close to the Egg Enterprise, the enemy's shields raised once again to block the blow. Just as the torpedo met the shield, however, a golden streak raced by, moving right through the shield, and rocking the enemy ship with a heavy blow before racing a distance away and slowly coming to a stop. Kirk could hardly believe his eyes. At first, he didn't recognize the golden figure that had done what their whole starship could not. But, upon closer inspection, there was no mistaking it. It was Sonic the Hedgehog.

The entire crew stared in awe for a moment, before Chekov piped up, asking, "Captin, what now?"

Kirk remembered the last thing the hedgehog had said to him and relayed the order to his crew, "Keep firing."

Super Sonic smirked at his luck. Ol' Egghead had really messed up this time. By using the same, impenetrable shield that the robot he fought before was using rather than copying the Enterprise's damageable shields, he had left his ship with one huge weakness: It was unable to block more than one attack at once. With this knowledge in mind, he raced toward the Egg Enterprise again. This time, however, he was met with only a forcefield to the face. He bounced back and stared at the vessel in a bewildered fashion, then back at the Enterprise, wondering when were in the world _their_ attacks were.

Back on the bridge of the Enterprise, Captain Kirk watched these events unfold, then turned to his crew, "Why aren't we firing?"

Chekov answered, "I… don't quite understend, Captin. We just… lost all readings we hed on de enemy wessel. Our targeting systims aren't picking it up."

Kirk looked around, bemusedly asking himself, "What the Hell?" when Commander Spock approached him.

"Captain," the Vulcan First Officer began, "It appears that Sonic has used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to assist us in combatting the enemy ship. However, being between us and them, his powers are interfering with our readings, just as they did with the planet below."

Kirk quickly ran to his chair and mashed a button.

Scotty's voice came over the speaker, "Engineering here."

With a hint of panic in his voice, Kirk asked, "Scotty, how are you and Mr. Prower coming along with those scanner adjustments?"

"Oh very well, sir. The kid's like some kinda genius er somethin'!"

"That's great, Mr. Scott, but we need you to get it done faster!"

"We're workin' on it as fast as we can, Cap'n."

Tails's voice came over the speaker as well, assuring, "Don't worry Captain, we'll get it done pronto!"

Kirk replied, "I certainly hope so." as his finger left the comms button.

Suddenly, a light tapping sound could be heard. Kirk turned toward the viewscreen to see Sonic, who had tapped on one of the Enterprise's exterior cameras and was looking in with a confused, expectant expression on his face, as if to ask them what in the world they were waiting for. Suddenly, a red flash could be seen from the enemy ship. Super Sonic, taking notice, turned around to see a destructive energy round rushing toward the Enterprise and quickly darted in front of it to block the blow. In this state, he was entirely invulnerable, so he felt no pain from the blast, but he still felt the force, which was able to knock him around a bit, despite his power. The Egg Enterprise fired several more deadly shots, each of which Super Sonic rushed to meet head on, tanking each and every blow for his allies. If the Federation ship didn't start firing soon, he wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer.

Inside the Enterprise, the staff crewing the bridge could only watch as the hedgehog continued to block numerous enemy attacks with his own body. As the onslaught continued, more and more shots were being fired at once, and Sonic was having to move faster and faster to catch all of them, leading to a few closer calls than both he and the Enterprise crew were comfortable with. Kirk could notice that Sonic was starting to feel the effects of fatigue, no doubt amplified by the enormous power that his body was keeping contained.

He was starting to wonder if they would be able to get out of this when he heard Scotty's voice coming from the speaker in his chair, "Modifications complete. We should be able ta get a readin', Sir."

Several screens around the bridge lit up with scans, each showing what had been masked by the Emeralds' energy as well as displaying extra scans to account for their power.

Kirk quickly spun around to face Chekov, asking, "Can we get a lock?"

Chekov replied, "Affirmetiv, Captin."

Kirk smiled as he turned toward the viewscreen and gave the order, "Fire."

Outside the Enterprise, Super Sonic had moved into position just in time to shield the ship from another blow when a red photon torpedo flew past him in the opposite direction. He smiled as he swung his leg around to deflect the blast, then flew toward the Egg Enterprise. As the ship's shields raised to block the photon torpedo, they were helpless to stop the golden hedgehog that whizzed by and landed another heavy blow on the ship's hull.

Captain Kirk, seeing this from the Enterprise, enthusiastically yelled, "Fire!"

Another attack was launched and blocked as Super Sonic raced through the barrier and landed yet another huge blow on the ship.

"Fire!"

And another,

"Fire!"

And another

"FIRE!"

And yet another. Again and again and again, until finally Super Sonic broke through the shields, smirking as he rammed into the Egg Enterprise at inconceivable speed and ran straight through, from one end to the other. He turned around to get a view of his handiwork, as the crimson eyesore was rocked with numerous explosions from the inside. Both he and the crew of the Enterprise felt a huge sense of accomplishment as the other ship burst into explosive flames and smoke. What they couldn't see from their ship, however, was the small, grey craft escaping the explosion.

Inside the fleeing Egg Mobile, Dr. Eggman was absolutely fuming.

"Curses!" he raged, "I was so close! I almost had them that time! I could have had the whole world, EVERY WORLD!"

"Oh well, you gave it your best shot, old chum." Cubot assured in yet another strange voice, "Sure would have been nice to see the stars, though. All of time and space in our grasp, it gets me excited just thinking about it! Allons-y!"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, you could at least come up with something original…" the doctor grumbled.

"I wouldn't be the one criticizing others for being unoriginal if I was you." Orbot chimed in.

Eggman raised a hand to abuse the little red robot, "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

He was interrupted by a tapping on the glass. The three of them looked up to see Super Sonic staring in at them wearing a grin that couldn't be any more smug."

Orbot scratched his head, "What's he-"

He had no time to finish his query before the golden hedgehog flew a few feet back, then raced forward to punt the Egg Mobile down toward the planet below.

From his tumbling spacecraft, Eggman yelled one last curse:

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOG!"


	11. Chapter 11: Parting Remarks

Captain James T. Kirk and Sonic the Hedgehog now stood on the planet's surface, reveling in the prideful atmosphere that accompanied their victory. The Egg Destroyer had been reduced to a floating mass of rubble slowly orbiting the planet, and the Doctor himself had been sent packing with the destruction of his Egg Enterprise. Knuckles and Shadow had since tied up loose ends at Dr. Eggman's base and gone their separate ways. Now that all was said and done, the two revered heroes, joined by Miles "Tails" Prower and the Away Team from the _USS Enterprise_, took a moment to bask in their sense of accomplishment before parting ways themselves.

"And you're sure he won't just build another one?" Kirk asked.

"Nah," Sonic replied, "Even if Tails hadn't used your admittedly awesome computers to hack Egghead's systems and delete all the data for it, even _he _isn't dumb enough to try the same stupid plan twice."

Kirk couldn't help smile at the hedgehog's confident demeanor. It struck a chord with him.

As he stepped away to join his crew, he remarked, "Well then, Mr. The Hedgehog, I'd say it's safe to assume that you have things handled from here. I suppose it's high time we took our leave." He took a moment to look at the world around him, before finally saying to the hedgehog, "It's been… an experience."

Sonic smirked and flashed a thumbs-up to the captain, "You ain't too boring, yourself, Cap."

Kirk chuckled and raised a palm in a final farewell.

Before he could lower his hand, Spock quickly leaned in next to him and noted quietly, "Captain, I am concerned for what will become of this planet once Starfleet becomes aware of its existence."

Kirk responded, "What existence? Our computers say this planet doesn't exist. I don't see any reason to report a planet that's not really there."

Spock, satisfied by this answer, stepped back into his original position.

Kirk looked at the blue hedgehog and his two-tailed companion before raising his communicator and saying into it, "Mr. Scott, we've completed our exploration on the non-existent planet's surface, and report," he flashed a cheeky grin to the aliens, "there's no intelligent life here. Beam us up."

And with that, the Away Team was enveloped in an otherworldly aura, which faded away along with them.

Sonic smiled at the spot where the Captain had stood, remaining silent until Tails stepped up beside him, saying, "Well, I guess that's that."

Sonic turned to his friend and replied, "Yeah. Guess so."

"They were certainly interesting, weren't they?"

"Yeah, they weren't so bad. In fact, I'd say they were _outta this world_."

And while the Sonic the Hedgehog laughed by himself at his terrible joke, Captain Kirk and the crew of the _Enterprise _continued to go where no man had gone before…

**THE END**


End file.
